The Gryiffindor and the Slytherin
by idonotknowwhattocallthis
Summary: James and Venus have almost always hated each other and can't a couple of minutes with each other without cursing that them or taking a jab a each other. So what happens when you make them head boy and girl? Trouble that what! This is the story of a Gryiffindor Prince and a Slytherin Princess who were once best friends but turned enemies.


I do no own harry potter. Dat make me sad :(

* * *

After the war, the split between Gryffindor and Slytherin was almost gone. Key word being _almost._ There were those few people here and there that hated each other and there was nothing you could really do about it. There was still the Slytherin princess or prince and the Gryffindor one. It was them, the rare people that hated each other.

The tension that hung in the air between the Gryffindor Prince and the Slytherin Princess was unmistakable. It was so thick; one could slice it with a knife. The hatred was so clear; it was shown in every inch of their mind body and soul. Some mistook it for sexual tension. They ended up in the hospital wing for a week. Nobody dared to make that mistake again.

The Gryffindor prince, James Sirius Potter, was without a doubt the loudest and most outgoing boy one would have the chance to meet. He was also quite the looked. He was a rare find, a mixture of both his namesakes in the fact that he was a VERY attractive teenager with shaggy brown hair and warm hazel eyes that devoted his life being a prankster. The only downfall being that his ego was large, could be quite arrogant at times and had a massive fan club.

The Slytherin Princess, Venus Aradia Vriska Carrow, was without a doubt the slyest and most cunning girl one would have the chance to meet. She, like her first name, was also quite beautiful. She was rare find of a pure Slytherin. She was manultiptive, cold hearted, beautiful, cunning and sly. Daughter of the Carrows children and an ancestor of Merope Gaunt, Venus was a pure Slytherin, and could be nothing else. Or so many thought. Dyed blonde hair (that actually looked good and most people thought it was her natural hair colour) and cold green eyes, Venus was admired from afar, but also feared.

Even though the he had a brother in her house that he talked to, he had never hated so much as he hated her. Even though she had a – well no she hated him. Nobody knew the when their hatred begun, but it was there alright.

It all started even before they turned 11 and got their Hogwarts letters. They met in the park one day when they were both 8 or so, Ginny Wesley was watching her younger kids Lily and Albus when James first met Venus. She was also in park, however, unlike James, her parents weren't there. They talked and became friends, good friends.

They hung out every day without exception, when they both turned 10, they promised they would be friends in school. However, said promise was broken when Venus didn't turn up at the park for a couple of days. James was getting sad and he thought she didn't like him anymore so he wrote a letter saying he couldn't wait to meet up with her again and stabled it to a try in the park.

Venus came back a month later, finding the letter. It was wet and the ink was splodged and so the letter looked as though it was saying that he hated her and didn't like her anymore. She ran back to her little cottage and cried her heart out, vowing then she would never make any more friends because they are destined to make her cry.

James of course, never saw her again until the train. When he approached her, she screamed at him and slapped him. James vowed that he would never become friends with her again.

Hence her being a cold hearted bitch and James being an awful boy to her.

To this day, only James and Venus knew the origin of their enemy ship and never told anyone, because in doing so, it would only prove that he did once like her and vice versa. And they would never have that.

They have fought bickered, hexed, spat and clawed at each other's throats for the past 7 years. Never would you see the both of them in the same room without a jab at the other person. James did it loudly, preparing to humiliate her in front of everyone. Venus would do it with a smirk, making James the one humiliated, most times.

It was probably one of the worst cases of two people hating each other, even worse that the first lily hating the first James decades ago. Everybody that knew them would know that they hating each other and there would be no room for change, and if one was to ever put them in a room together form more than 12 hours, all hell would break loose.

That's why when the headmistress of Hogwarts of 12 years asked Dumbledore which student should become head girl and boy; she was so shocked she almost never did. However, the past headmaster did hold a strong point that they were both very capable of running a school together and they were strong leader so she did end up making James Sirius Potter head boy and Venus Aradia Vriska Carrow Head girl.

Oh it was going to be one hell of a year.


End file.
